


He's Too Innocent!

by RedRosey10



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Jealousy, Love Square - Sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosey10/pseuds/RedRosey10
Summary: Basically, Kaneki one-shots before his torture by Jason.This is where he works at Anteiku and is fluffier than the main story. A time and place where everyone lives in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful evening at Anteiku, the shop was now closed and the remaining were now cleaning up the café before heading home. They were Koma, Touka and Nishio. Yoshimura came out of the staff door with a box in his arms which he placed on the counter.

"Everyone, this shall temporarily be your new uniforms," he pulled out a maid uniform and a butlers uniform which shocked Touka. "Itori told me clothing like this will attract students attention so we'll have an increase in customers," he told everyone.

"Wait! Yoshimura-San, you can't be serious!" He looked towards Touka and reassured her that it was only for a week but this did not soothe her in the slightest. She wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes and she voiced her opinion once the manager left.

"There's nothing you can do about it shitty Touka unless you switch outfits," Nishio said, bored. That gave Touka an idea and she decided she would switch outfits with Kaneki.

It wouldn't take too much to trick him anyway. Back in his apartment, Kaneki felt a shiver run up his spine and knew something bad was going to happen to him. 

The next morning

Kaneki woke up early the next morning and headed to Anteiku for his morning shift. He arrived to see Touka there with a hopeful look on her face.

"Kaneki, can I ask you for a favour?" She asks, hesitantly but on the inside, she was cheering at how good she was at acting as Kaneki immediately started to worry about her strangely calm behaviour.

"You see," She looked away from him before continuing, "the manager has a new uniform that we'll be wearing for the rest of the week," and she showed him the uniforms, "and the problem is that if I wear the maid costume then the scars on my legs will show," he began to look worried as he believed she was genuinely upset at the ordeal. 

"So what should I do to help?" He asks without hesitation, wanting to help her no matter what. This caused her to smirk which she quickly hid before he could see it.

"Well, I thought about wearing the male uniform but there are no spares so could I swap my uniform for yours?" He wasn't expecting that. This was a dilemma for Kaneki, on one hand, he considered Touka to be his friend and she seemed upset but on the other hand, he wasn't so sure that he was willing to wear a maid dress, I mean it's an insult to the little manliness he had left.

His train of thought was broken by a loud sigh from Touka who faced away from him and said, "well, if it's too much trouble for you, I guess I could just suck it up and deal with it." She moved to the employees' door to get changed but was stopped by Kaneki.

"Wait! Touka, I'll wear it for you!" It didn't matter if he would be mortified at everyone's piercing stares or embarrassed at their mocking laughter. He just wanted to help Touka.

He grabbed the uniform and trudged to the changing rooms never looking back which meant that he missed Touka's smug grin.

Not soon after did the rest of workers come in; that was Koma, Irimi and Nishio. They were confused to find Touka, who was wearing the wrong uniform, standing outside the male changing room apparently talking to someone on the other side. She hadn't noticed the others had come.

"Come on Kaneki, we need to open up shop so get your ass out here," the door opened and everyone stood dumbfounded as Kaneki exited wearing the maid outfit.

When he came out he saw the astonished faces of his fellow co-workers, he froze, not knowing what to do. While Kaneki was screaming internally the rest of the workers only had one thought in their mind.

'Damn, Kaneki looks good in a dress!'

"I-I'm only wearing this for Touka-chans sake, please don't think I'm weird," Kaneki begged, his eyes tearing up slightly and he covered his face with his hands to conceal the blush that overtook his cheeks.

Everyone was left awe-struck and had no idea what to say, it was Touka who snapped them out of their stupor.

"Oi, shouldn't you guys get changed? We open in 5 minutes," She told them, smirking at their behaviour. Kaneki ran passed them to head to the café while the rest of them got changed, still shell-shocked.

The day started out crazy as the usual ghoul customers were stunned seeing Kaneki, but he used the same vague explanation he used on the others. The customers got over it quickly and began to tease him about how good he looked cuter than any girl, that he should get a sex change and how he'll get so many phone numbers from guys. This embarrassed Kaneki to no end.

The last point of the phone numbers happened a lot, much to the chagrin of Kaneki. Some of the boys, who didn't know Kaneki's true gender, persisted, making Kaneki confused and flustered on what to do. In the end, he was always saved by Touka, once she finished laughing at his misfortune.

By the afternoon, everything calmed down with the customers but Kaneki should have known that fate likes to mess with him. Tsukiyama arrived, apparently, he heard about Kaneki's predicament and went to check it out himself but he couldn't prepare himself at the sight before him.

Kaneki looked 'Tres Bien!' And it took all of Tsukiyama's will to not pounce on Kaneki straight away. Well that and the threatening glares from all Anteiku members, daring him to get close. But no matter, patience was a virtue after all. 

Kaneki freaked out once he saw Tsukiyama but luckily, he didn't seem to want to cause trouble but that didn't stop him from ogling Kaneki, whatever chance he got. 

A group of boys about Kaneki's age, who didn't know his gender, were plotting something diabolical. They ordered some cake and when Kaneki was delivering it to the table, one of them tripped Kaneki so the cake fell one of the guy's lap, or more specifically, his crotch. 

All of them began to make a fuss, pressuring Kaneki to clean the mess but he was conflicted. He didn't want to touch another guys crotch but he spilt cake on the guy and if he doesn't clean it it will give Anteiku a bad reputation. He couldn't see the other workers so there was no one to help him. He sighed and resigned to his fate.

He grabbed a napkin and slowly made move to clean the mess, much to the delight of the boys when someone grabbed his wrist. It was Tsukiyama!

"Kaneki-kun, you shouldn't dirty yourself by touching trash" his smile was dangerous, "why don't you let me do it?" The boys immediately began to protest but were silenced by his glare. Kaneki tried to dissuade Tsukiyama but he wouldn't take no for an answer and sent Kaneki to make Tsukiyama a cup of coffee.

When Kaneki left to do just that, Tsukiyama turned to the table of boys whom he intended to make suffer. By the time, Kaneki finished with the cup the boys had left, Tsukiyama was sitting at his table, looking very proud while the rest of the customers looked either scared or traumatised.

Kaneki had no idea what happened but something told he'd be better off not knowing. He thanked Tsukiyama very prettily before carrying on working.

The rest of the day went smoothly except for a few hiccups but nothing as serious as the group earlier. Near closing time, everyone was preparing for closing time and the Manager finally came in and was shocked when he saw Kaneki in the maid uniform and questioned him on it.

"Touka-chan told me that she didn't want people looking at the scars on her legs so I agreed to switch uniforms. I had to do it for her sake, she was on the verge of tears!" At that moment, everyone knew Touka set Kaneki up and Yoshimura started to scold her for tricking Kaneki. He was about to switch back their uniforms when Koma mentioned that maid Kaneki was extremely popular and Irimi backed up this fact by saying that they got a lot of students to come in for Kaneki.

It was then decided that Kaneki would wear the maid outfit for the duration of the week, much to Kaneki's shock and displeasure but it was the Manager's decision and he had to obey it.


	2. Lady Killer

It was a beautiful, relatively quiet morning in Anteiku. It was 11:30 am and only a few tables were filled in the café. Kaneki was currently sweeping the floors while Koma worked behind the counter and Hinami's was sitting at a table, drawing. Touka would arrive later on.

"Come on, Miyu-chan, nows your time to ask him," a girl whispered excitedly to her shy friend.

"Yeah!" Another whispered just as eagerly. 

"Ano... I don't know," Miyu mumbled timidly. Her friends glanced at one another before smirking. Miyu immediately knew what they were planning but was too slow in stopping them.

"Hey, waiter!"

Kaneki looked up, instinctively and searched for the voice.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" He asks, politely, going up to the girls. When he was close enough, Miyu's friends begin to elbow her to confess.

"H-Hello senpai," Miyu greeted, blushing heavily. Kaneki instantly recognised her from his Literature class.

"Ah, you're Watanabe Miyu from my class, right?" Kaneki inquired. If possible she blushed harder.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She practically shouted, jumping up from her seat. "I was, uh, wondering... if you'd like to... go to an amusement park with me?" She blurted out, holding out the tickets for him to take.

Now, it was Kaneki's turn to be flustered, he never thought that such a cute girl would ask him out. He was about to accept when a hand grabbed his shirt, yanking him back.

"GYA!" Kaneki choked. 

"He's busy," Touka stated, glaring at Miyu.

"T-Touka-chan! When did you arrive?" Touka ignored him and focused in burning a hole into Miyu who glared back with just as much ferocity, both her friends joining in.

"I haven't even told him the date," Miyu countered. 

"Doesn't matter, he won't come," Touka argued.

"Why are you telling me this? It's his decision," Miyu growled, her glare growing stronger. Every single patron of the café stopped what they were doing to watch the battle between the two girls.

Kaneki, sensing the animosity between them, tried to intervene but found that they weren't paying attention to him. He didn't know what to do.

"Why do you care if I'm asking him out? Are you his girlfriend?" Miyu asked, hotly. It was now Touka's turn to blush.

"Like hell he is!" Touka screeched, sounding utterly appalled. Kaneki felt depressed once he heard the disgust in her voice but brightened up at her next words. "But, he obviously deserves better than an old hag like you!" Miyu's face turned a deep shade of red and her anger boiled over.

"Like who, you bitch?!" Miyu demanded.

"Like me," a small voice spoke up. Hinami's latched onto her brother's waist.

"Hinami?" Kaneki questioned.

"Screw off, pipsqueak!" Miyu's friend snapped and both Kaneki and Touka didn't care for her tone.

"Don't speak to Hina like that!" Touka roared, scaring the two friends.

"That was uncalled for, please apologise to her," Kaneki ordered, coolly.

Miyu ignored that and turned to Kaneki, "Senpai! Who do you pick?"

"Huh?" Kaneki didn't know what to do and it didn't help that the patrons were cat calling him.

"Whoo Kaneki! You dog!"

"3 ladies on your arm."

"Why does he get all the girls?"

"So who do you pick?" Touka, Hinami and Miyu questioned, getting up in his face. Kaneki looked around, wondering what the hell he did to deserve this, he saw an amused Hide sitting by the counter near a just as amused Koma. Kaneki didn't know that Hide arrived at the café with Touka and watched the whole spectacle in glee, loving how his best friends were worrying over the two.

"Hide..?" Kaneki called out without thinking.

"What?!" The girls yelled out in shock. Hide blushed and looked shocked but he then smirked and sauntered to Kaneki, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry ladies but it seems like Neki belongs to me," Hide placed a kiss on Kaneki's cheek. Kaneki blushed heavily and touched his cheek.

"Whaa?" Everyone gasped.

"I.. I'm still not giving up!" Hinami promised, eyes shining with determination. "I'm going to marry Onii-chan."

"That's good," Hide praised with a huge grin. 

"So you two were dating," Touka concluded like she was expecting this the whole time.

"I can't believe senpai's gay," Miyu whimpered before running out the café, humiliated, with her friends following.

In the end, everyone encouraged Kaneki's and Hide's relationship with a bit of teasing. Touka pinched Kaneki's cheek for keeping such a secret from her and Hinami congratulated her big brother and warned Hide to keep him happy. Kaneki left the day feeling mortified, knowing that this day could never be fixed. Hide carried on with the joke and constantly acted like Kaneki's boyfriend, embarrassing him at this given moment, especially, around the ladies.


End file.
